


High in the Sky

by Gavorche_san



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BRBCRYING, F/M, HUNTERHUNTERBBES, Hate, Love, WHYDOMYMENALWAYSDIE?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorche_san/pseuds/Gavorche_san
Summary: He was always prone to wandering off but he always came back.This time he didn't.Kite x Reader





	High in the Sky

There wasn’t much left to do now that the wind of the world had torn down everything that really mattered.

Whispers of the animals had bothered me when I was young, but grief muffled their tones. The only thing that I could hear was the little that remained of him, a whisper of conscience that refused to leave and let me go back to who I was before. 

The marketplace was busy but it was all buzzing. 

“Kite,” I mumbled unfairly, hands stuffed in pockets as I walked down the street, “If you gave a damn, you wouldn’t have gone.” Normally for the Hunter to visit a place like the NGL wouldn’t have fazed me, but the fact he didn’t return had torn out every semblance of humanity garnered carefully from him were at risk of mutating.

“If you keep walking empty-headed like a civilian, you’ll end up getting knifed by that Zoldyck boy and he’ll kill your friend.”

I turned to the rat-faced blonde who was leaning up against the building. His smile was cheerful as always, unlike the brutal words he was so good at doling out. 

“Pariston. How did I know I would see you as soon as news of Kite's death came about.” He came in step with me, ignoring all the subtle cues normal people would understand to avoid. Instead, he grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn. 

“How can you doubt that I care for you?” 

Coming out of his mouth it made me give my first laugh in a week, a mocking ugly thing that made his own finally come down. The swipe was overwhelmingly powerful, too much nen, and had it been anyone besides a trained hunter I would have killed them.

“_ Off. _” 

He flew back, bracing his feet. “A Star Hunter like you shouldn’t be so reckless. You’ll give us a bad name.” He earned another derisive bark of dark humor, and we both ignored the market-goers were giving us a wide berth, the stall that had crumpled in the dispute.

“I don’t need to give you all a corrupt reputation. Your interest disgusts me.” 

“If you don’t control yourself, I’ll have the association come after you.” He said softly, not bothering to continue the disagreement. “Or you could channel that rage into something useful. Come to the Dark Continent with me.” I kept walking, leaving him.

“Stop leaving notes on my door or one day I’ll kick it in your face.”

Before he could reply I jumped into the air, the force behind the jump leaving a crater. 

XHUNTERX

Morel’s pipe smoke was filling the air but instead of telling him off I continued packing, tossing most of the normal books in storage.

“What’s your pretty friend going to do?”

“I don’t think that my life needs to revolve one person anymore.”

“That’s cold.” I didn’t reply, and he perceptively let it pass, knowing his sense of compassion made it difficult for him to not try and help. The apartment around him was nearly bare, not a trace of the broken photos or torn wood that had prompted several calls to the police the day after I received the news that my fiance was dead and had been so for weeks, that his body had been used to train chimera ants, and that most of the association was in chaos and deep shit and that everything was shit now. 

I wasn’t doing well, but who gives a-

My anger must have been radiating, as Morel put a bandaged hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t be angry at him. I know what you’re thinking, that he was a dumbass to go off on a mission like that and not even tell you.”

“_ He was, _” I said between clenched teeth.

“Nobody knew how serious it was. I’m surprised any of us made it out alive. Even the kid had to have a miracle.”

Ah yes, the child of Ging who managed to destroy the Chimera Ant before I could. Like father like son. The one who Kite sacrificed his arm and life for. As much as I wanted to blame it on the kid, it had been Kite who decided to recklessly charge in. He had inherited all the reckless adventuring of his master, the careless manner he charged at life.

I liked that about him until it got him killed.

I sighed, all my tears spent. “What do you want me to say, Morel? There is nothing left in me but revenge and the ability to die.” The suitcase closed, clicking with a firm noise. 

He sighed. “You were always dramatic. Probably why your singer friend and you get on so well.” He stood, offering a hand which I accepted. “I have a place I want you to visit. A vacation for you, mentally, before you make any big decisions.”

“Why?” I asked curiosity peaked a bit. “I thought you’d be happy that I’m going to watch so the rat so he can’t cause any harm in the New Continent.” 

“I think you’ll understand when we get there.”

XHUNTERX

The mansion was nice, but nothing I liked in particular, room gaudy and in a too warm tone. 

“Holy heck Morel,” I said under my breath. “Get yourself a home renovation.” He chuckled at the harsh judgment but didn’t judge my rude remarks. 

“It’s not my place.” The words were said carefully, marked with a tone that made me lift my head to look at his back as we went up the stairs. He stopped at the top.

“Promise me one thing.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t let your emotions overwhelm you.” He moved, and I took the final step up, hand stopping before it could rest on the wood banister. 

A creature that couldn’t be anything other than a chimera ant was standing at the top of the staircase, and hatred filled me like a tap ripped over at its base. 

My hand went straight through the wood, leaving splinters in its wake. My own _ nen _ shot through the entire house, causing the creature to seize up, putting itself in a defensive position, making me realize that there had been another person there. 

A little girl, her careful eyes staring me down.

Almost immediately all the anger was gone, making me realize how very much I was still in pain but incapable of doing anything about it. Like a switch, I realized how close I came to injuring a child in my rage and letting the entire situation consume me.

Kite would have been so ashamed.

I have refused to wonder about how _ he _felt enter my mind, and as soon as it did, my ability to finally mourn him flooded me with sorrow. And as much as I wanted to throttle the beast, give Morel a good punch, and run-away from my feelings, I knew that Kite would have wanted something better.

So with a deep steady breath, I smiled. The entire party relaxed, and the ant nodded carefully.

“Sorry about that!” I said cheerily, and Morel led the way into an adjacent room, carefully keeping a step ahead of my fist. Wise old man.

To my surprise, he didn’t enter, and the Chimera Ant nervously stood on the other side, not entering as well. The young woman sat down, clearly expecting me to do so alone with her as well.

At this point, I had little idea of what to expect, but sat, primly crossing my ankles and putting my hands in my lap to emote serenity. If this was a test, I was determined to pass it, so I could leave, properly mourn and say goodbye.

I was surprised when the girl frankly said my name in a wearied tone. The door firmly shut behind us. 

“Excuse me?” I replied carefully, a bit confused. She gave a thin smile, arms crossed over her small breasts as if not used to them.

“I debated whether or not to tell you, but I guess I can’t help myself, even if it causes both of us more misery.” 

Now I was lost, and she smirked at my face, standing. 

“You gave me that look the first time we met. You were so upset that one of Ging’s students managed to beat you and take the sole Hunter spot offered that year.” My hand started shaking, clenching the cushion below in some emotion. “So in return, I said I’d fight you the next week, but when you arrived and discovered that I had managed to trick you into a date, you had that look.”

My hands slammed on the table separating us, and the door began to open until the _ thing _lifted a hand. The door closed once again.

“The first time I kissed you under that stupid mango tree you had it again, but this time, you weren’t so angry.” At this point, bitter tears were bubbling up, falling fast down my face onto the tabletop. 

“You are so stupid.” I blubbered out, making the girl rise. “How the heck did you manage this feat?” The question came out as more a wail, and the girl housing Kite’s soul approached, putting a short arm over my shoulders.

“I know that this is different, but if you don’t mind my current body, I’d like to see that look again.”

And in usual Kite manner’s, he grabbed my face and kissed me. 


End file.
